Calon Direktur atau Calon Menantu?
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Ino anak seorang direktur perusahaan menyamar menjadi OB untuk menilai calon direktur pilihan ayahnya. akankah penyamarannya sukses? Pair ShikaIno. Mind to RnR?


_**Hola! Diaz kembali…**_

_**Special thanks, buat k'sukie yang selalu ngingetin buat publish fic ini n nama ejekannya. Thanks banget kak… :D**_

_**Ok, Enjoy Reads!**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Calon Direktur atau Calon Menantu?©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Family/Friendship**_

_**Pairing: ShikaIno**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p>Hening menyelimuti ruangan kerja Yamanaka Inoichi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah putri semata wayangnya. Sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya.<p>

"Tousan," suara lembut milik Ino memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Bagaimana? Apa tousan setuju dengan usulku ini?"

Inoichi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hime. Tousan tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu."

Raut kecewa terukir di wajah cantik Ino. "Ayolah! Aku hanya sementara melakukan ini," bujuknya. Ia tetap bersikukuh ingin menjalankan rencana ini. Demi perusahaan sang ayah.

"Hime," Inoichi bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino. "Bagaimanapun juga ini masalah—"

Ino memotong cepat ucapan sang ayah. "Masalah perusahaan? Aku juga melakukan ini demi perusahaan kita, tousan."

Inoichi tersenyum. "Tousan mengerti, kau melakukan ini demi perusahaan kita. Tapi tousan tidak setuju dengan rencanamu ini, hime."

"Kenapa tousan? Aku hanya tidak ingin tousan salah memilih pemimpin untuk perusahaan kita," ucap Ino dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tangan kekar merangkul bahu Ino—tangan Inoichi. "Baiklah! Tousan izinkan kau untuk menjalankan rencana ini."

Kepala Ino terangkat, raut wajahnya berganti menjadi sumringah. "Benarkah?"

Inoichi mengangguk. "Tapi, hanya satu bulan."

Anggukan antusias Ino menjadi jawaban dari kata-kata sang ayah.

'Haha. Aku datang Sai dan Shikamaru. Lihat saja siapa yang akan kupilih menjadi pengganti ayah,' batin Ino senang.

* * *

><p>Ckitt<p>

Sebuah vespa biru berhenti di halaman parkir Yamanaka corp. Gadis berambut pirang berkepang dua turun dari vespa tersebut. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tertutup kacamata berbingkai bulat besar dengan lensa tebal. Baju khas _Office Girl_ menempel di tubuh rampingnya. Satu kata yang cocok untuknya, culun.

Kaki yang berbalut _sneakers_ itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung kantor tersebut. Memulai pekerjaan barunya menjadi seorang _Office Girl_.

"Sepertinya penyamaranku sukses," gumamnya saat memasuki gedung kantor milik ayahnya tersebut. Banyak karyawan yang terpaku melihatnya. Mungkin mereka sedikit _familiar_ dengan sosok Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa melihat karyawan ayahnya yang melongo melihat penampilannya.

Mungkin karena sedang larut dalam pikirannya, Ino tidak menyadari dari depan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil melihat jam tangannya. Akhirnya tabrakan antar bahu pun tak terelakkan.

"Aduh!" pekik mereka bersamaan sambil memegang bahu masing-masing.

Pemuda tadi—Shikamaru, menatap Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia seperti tidak asing lagi dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. "Kau… _Office girl_ baru?"

'Nara Shikamaru. Penyamaran di mulai,' batin Ino.

Ino membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menatap sosok di depannya. "Hn."

"Huh. Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas jadi _Office Girl_. Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru sambil melangkah menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatapnya.

"Dan cowok pemalas seperti kau, tidak pantas menjadi seorang direktur," gumam Ino sembari tersenyum. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat pemuda berkulit pucat sedang menggoda salah satu karyawan wanita.

'Sai,' batin Ino mengingat-ingat nama calon Direktur tersebut. "Hehehe… Sepertinya rencanaku kali ini akan sangat menarik."

* * *

><p>"Ayolah! Aku lapar!" ajak Ino kepada sang ayah yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah bernyanyi ingin segera diisi.<p>

"Sebentar hime. Tousan sedang sibuk," jawab Inoichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang tengah ia periksa.

Ino merengut. "Huh. Padahal sekarang waktunya makan siang,"

Tok… Tok…

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Inoichi, ia mengerling kepada Ino yang sedang merengut kesal. "Kau duluan saja, nanti tousan menyusul."

"Yei! Di restoran Nara!" sorak Ino gembira. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. Dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ia membuka pintu dengan semangat, hingga…

Duak

"Aw!" Shikamaru memegang dahinya yang sedikit benjol terkena pintu. Ia menatap ke arah Ino yang memasang wajah _innocent_. "Kau lagi! Mendokusai~"

Ino hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja Nara-san," setelah membungkukkan badannya, Ino segera berlari untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Cewek aneh," gumam Shikamaru lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Direktur.

* * *

><p>"Tousan! Disini!" teriak Ino saat melihat ayahnya di pintu masuk restoran.<p>

"Hime. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu!" ujar Inoichi saat sudah duduk di hadapan Ino. Ia benar-benar pusing menghadapi tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Gomen tousan," Ino tertawa. "Ittedakimasu!"

Ino makan dengan lahap, sesekali tangannya mengambil makanan dari piring ayahnya.

"Hime!" Inoichi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ino. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai pirang pucat anaknya.

'Lihat! Anak kita sudah besar!' batin Inoichi senang. Ia jadi teringat pada mendiang sang istri yang sangat mirip dengan Ino.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sai yang juga sedang makan siang di restoran yang sama mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mungkin ia salah lihat. Direkturnya sangat dekat dengan _Office Girl_ baru di kantornya.

'Jangan-jangan gadis itu selingkuhannya Yamanaka-san,' batin Sai. Tak lama seringai terukir indah di wajahnya.

"Ini bisa menjadi ancaman yang bagus untuk Yamanaka-san. Dan jabatan Direktur akan jatuh di tanganku. Khukhukhu…"

* * *

><p>Ino berjalan sambil bersiul. Tangannya membawa dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua pintu coklat yang saling berhadapan. Ia mengetuk pelan salah satu pintu.<p>

Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!" suara baritone yang terdengar malas terdengar dari dalam.

Ino membuka pintu perlahan, matanya melihat sang pemilik suara tadi sedang berbaring di sofa. Ia menggelengkan kepala. 'Benar-benar pemalas!'

"Nara-san, ini saya bawakan secangkir kopi," Ino menyimpan secangkir kopi di meja Shikamaru.

"Hoam… Cukup panggil aku Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Merepotkan mendengar namaku di panggil seperti itu," potong seseorang di ambang pintu.

Secara bersamaan Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh. Terlihat Sai sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum mengejek. Dengan santai kakinya melangkah mendekati dua orang tersebut.

"Itu yang ingin kau katakan 'kan?" tangan pucatnya mengambil secangkir kopi di nampan yang dipegang Ino. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia melangkah keluar ruangan Shikamaru.

"Ah, saya permisi dulu Na- eh, Shikamaru," Ino membungkukkan badannya lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan pemuda yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya memanas.

Setelah Ino menghilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Menarik."

* * *

><p>"Malam Nara-san," suara dengan nada mengejek milik Sai menyapa pendengaran Shikamaru saat ia membuka pintu untuk bergegas pulang.<p>

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Shikamaru ogah-ogahan. Ia sangat risih dengan saingannya ini.

"Butuh tumpangan? Ku lihat kau tidak membawa mobil hari ini," tawar Sai dengan senyum ramahnya. Tapi, di mata Shikamaru senyumnya terlihat err—licik.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben kau begitu baik, Sai?" tanya Shikamaru bingung. Ia yakin jika Sai berbuat baik, pasti ada maksud tersembunyi.

Sai melebarkan senyuman ramahnya. "Aku memang baik, kan?" ujarnya narsis. "Tumben juga kau tidak memakai _trademark-_mu? Mana kata merepotkanmu itu?" tambahnya.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Huh, sudahlah aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu," ujarnya sambil menyampirkan jas hitamnya di bahu.

"Setiap hari juga kau malas," ejek Sai. "Sudahlah, aku tidak menerima penolakkan," ujarnya kembali sambil berjalan mendahului Shikamaru.

"Dasar seenaknya," gumam pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Dengan malas ia mengikuti Sai menuju halaman parkir.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua calon Direktur ini. Hanya derap langkah mereka yang terdengar. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di halaman parkir dan menuju _Lamborghini_ hitam milik Sai.

"Ayo masuk! Jangan malu-malu," ujar Sai sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cih." Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobil Sai. Di dalam Sai telah menunggu dengan senyum ramahnya. 'Ugh. Senyum menjijikkan!' teriak Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sai menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan santai. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Shikamaru yang melihat Sai tersenyum seperti itu hanya mengeluarkan _trademark-_nya. "Mendokusai~"

"Ne, Shika-kun," ujar Sai dengan tetap fokus ke depan.

"Hah… Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu," Shikamaru memijat pelan keningnya.

"Aku senang memanggilmu seperti itu," senyum ramah terukir kembali di bibirnya.

"Terserahlah, mendokusai~" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Ia pikir lebih baik melihat pemandangan di luar daripada melihat senyum Sai.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Direktur?"

Pertanyaan Sai tadi membuat Shikamaru menoleh. "Direktur itu seorang pemimpin," jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Walau ia bingung kenapa Sai tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu pun terkekeh. "Itu juga aku tahu, Shika-kun."

"Lalu?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru penasaran dengan maksud Sai.

"Ya, seberapa penting jabatan Direktur untukmu?" jawab Sai.

Shikamaru hanya menguap. "Pertanyaan tidak penting. Kalau kau ingin jabatan Direktur itu menjadi milikmu, silahkan saja. Aku tidak tertarik," dusta Shikamaru, karena sebenarnya jabatan tersebut sangat ia idam-idamkan. Tapi, ia hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana reaksi Sai setelah ini.

"Tentu sa—"

Ckittt

Ucapan Sai terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba sebuah vespa biru hampir tertabrak olehnya. Dan si pengendara vespa tersebut terguling dari motornya.

"Ck, sial!" Sai melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai dan langsung keluar mobil menghampiri si pengendara vespa. Begitu halnya Shikamaru, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sai.

Sementara si pengendara vespa hanya mengelus pelan pantatnya yang berciuman secara langsung dengan aspal. "Ugh, ittai."

Sai berjalan cepat ke arah si pengendara vespa. Ia menatap tajam sang pengendara dengan obsidian hitamnya. Lalu di tendangnya vespa tersebut.

"Oh, _my angel_," si pengendara vespa—Ino, berlari menuju vespa yang di tendang oleh Sai. Ia memperhatikan vespanya dengan seksama, hingga menemukan goresan panjang di badan vespanya.

Ino menggeram kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai dan…

Plak

Ia menampar Sai hingga membekas di pipi pucatnya. Ino benar-benar marah. Vespa kesayangannya itu belum pernah ada sedikitpun goresan. Tapi kini vespa yang ia sebut _angel _itu, tergores.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, mulai angkat bicara. "Kenapa pakai acara menendang dan menampar segala sih? Merepotkan saja," sindirnya.

Ino mendelik galak ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau tidak mengerti, jangan ikut campur!" bentak gadis berparas cantik tersebut. Matanya berpindah ke arah Sai yang sedang memegang pipinya.

Sai yang merasa sedang di perhatikan pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Ada apa gadis manis? Tertarik padaku, eh?"

Amarah Ino memuncak, tangannya terangkat ingin menampar kembali pemuda menyebalkan di depannya itu. Tapi, Shikamaru menahan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku, nanas cungkring!" bentak Ino sambil menarik-narik tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru.

Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Shikamaru. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Di sodorkannya uang tersebut tepat di depan wajah Ino. "Untuk biaya reparasi vespamu," ujarnya dingin.

Ino membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menepis uang tersebut. ".butuh," ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia menarik tangannya dan berbalik pergi mendorong vespanya sambil mengumpat.

Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat Ino yang terus mengumpat sambil mendorong vespanya. "Gadis yang merepotkan," gumamnya.

Sai yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya berhenti saat mendengar gumaman Shikamaru. "Kau berbicara sesuatu, Shika-kun?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobil Sai. "Tidak."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang tersebut diselimuti oleh keheningan. Shikamaru memperhatikan jalan sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sai, ia tetap fokus pada mobil. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk gadis pirang yang berani menamparnya tadi.

* * *

><p>"Huh, dasar! Aku akan mengurangi nilai plus untukmu, Sai!" umpat Ino ketika memasuki kediamannya. Ia telah mengantarkan vespa tersayang ke bengkel untuk di reparasi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat ayahnya sedang duduk. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih terkepang dua.<p>

"Ada apa Hime?" tanya Inoichi. Ia bingung dengan tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa ini.

"_My angel_ tergores tousan," jawab Ino dengan lirih. Butiran Kristal jatuh dari telaga bening _aquamarine_-nya. Saking sayangnya ia dengan vespa keluaran doeloe itu hingga ia menitikkan air mata.

"Jangan cengeng hime. Hanya tergores jangan di besar-besarkan," ujar Inoichi lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala Ino dengan sayang.

"Um," Ino mengangguk. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu tousan. Oyasumi," Ino berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi hime."

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah. Secerah hati Ino yang sudah mendapati vespanya seperti semula, tanpa cacat sedikit pun.<p>

Ia berangkat menuju kantor sambil bersiul riang. Ia begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari mobil _Lamborghini_ Sai melaju di belakangnya. Bunyi klakson panjang dari mobil Sai membuat Ino kembali kesal. Tapi, ia pura-pura tak peduli. Vespanya tetap melaju dengan santai. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang kemarin ia panggil 'nanas cungkring' sedang berdiri dengan malas di halte.

'Ah, aku harus minta maaf,' batin Ino sambil memelankan kecepatan vespanya dan berhenti tepat di halte. Ia membunyikan klakson, membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Ada apa? Mau mengejekku lagi? Mendokusai~" ujar Shikamaru dengan malas tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan nada kesal di dalamnya.

Ino tersenyum. "Maaf. Semalam aku terbawa emosi."

Shikamaru hanya menguap dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sudah aku maafkan."

Mendadak Ino jadi salah tingkah. "Err… Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Shikamaru menatap vespa Ino. Lalu ia mengerling pada jam yang bertengger manis di tangannya. "Kalau tidak merep—"

Din… Din…

Suara klakson kembali memotong kata-kata Shikamaru. Klakson dari mobil Sai. Shikamaru buru-buru naik ke atas motor Ino. "Cepat jalan. Aku tidak mau semobil dengan mayat kutub itu," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Ino.

"OK!" Ino segera tancap gas menuju kantor meninggalkan Sai yang sedang kesal di dalam mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Sai mengendap-endap menuju ruang Direktur. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengantisipasi ada yang memergokinya. Saat pintu yang menuju ruangan Direktur sudah di depan mata, ia membuka sedikit pintu tersebut. Di edarkan pandangannya meneliti ruangan tersebut. Hasilnya, nihil. Tidak ada sang Direktur dalam ruangan tersebut.<p>

Tepukan di bahu membuat Sai terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik ingin memaki orang yang membuatnya kaget itu. Tapi, niatnya gagal karena orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah sang Direktur sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sai?" tanya Inoichi membuat Sai gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san," Sai membungkuk sopan kepada Inoichi. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Yamanaka-san," di sunggingkannya senyum ramah untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Inoichi menatap Sai curiga. Entah kenapa ia kurang percaya dengan perkataan bawahannya ini. "Oh, ayo masuk! Kita mengobrol di dalam," ajaknya.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Inoichi untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. 'Rencana dimulai,' batin Sai.

Inoichi berdiri di depan rak tempat menyimpan berkas-berkas laporan perusahaannya. Diam-diam matanya melirik Sai yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Sai?" panggilnya.

Sai tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ya. Ada apa Yamanaka-san?"

"Kau melamun," ujar Inoichi. Matanya kembali memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang tengah ia baca.

Sai tertawa singkat. "Ahaha… Tidak. Aku hanya kagum saja pada ruangan ini," dustanya membuat Inoichi bingung dengan alasan tak masuk akal itu.

"Yamanaka-san?" panggil Sai.

"Ada apa?" Inoichi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hehe… Tidak apa-apa," Sai tertawa dengan gugup. Ia bingung akan memulai pembicaraan darimana.

Hening sejenak.

"Ino memang cantik ya," ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Inoichi menatap Sai dengan seksama. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sai.

Sai sedikit bergidik ngeri menatap mata sang Direktur yang seperti akan menelanjanginya itu. Tapi wajahnya tetap mempertahankan senyum tanpa ekspresinya. "Ya, menurut Yamanaka-san, Ino itu cantik 'kan?"

"Kau bicara apa, Sai? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?" Inoichi mulai emosi mendengar nama malaikatnya menjadi topik yang dibicarakan Sai. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia di jebak oleh Sai.

"Ah, maaf Yamanaka-san! Saya sudah lancang. Permisi!" Sai membungkukkan badannya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan Inoichi. Seringai puas bertengger di wajah putih pucatnya.

'Ugh, hime berhati-hatilah nak!' batin Inoichi panik.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sedang berjalan keliling gedung Yamanaka corp. Walaupun merepotkan, tapi ini sudah tugasnya untuk mengecek keadaan di gedung tersebut. Matanya meneliti semua ruangan yang di lewatinya. Semua karyawan yang ditemuinya membungkuk dan menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaan para karyawan tersebut.<p>

"Satu nilai plus untukmu, Shikamaru!" gumam Ino yang ternyata secara diam-diam memperhatikan Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum sambil memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat memikirkan pemuda jenius tersebut.

Ino memainkan rambutnya yang di kepang dua dan berbalik. Ia tidak sadar jika Shikamaru sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, ia terkejut saat melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya.

"Kyaa!" Ino terlonjak hingga hampir jatuh, kalau saja tangan Shikamaru tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Mata mereka menyelami keindahan mata di hadapannya masing-masing. _Onyx_ dan _Aquamarine_. Sangat kontras. Tanpa sadar wajah mereka mendekat.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

"Ehem…" sebuah deheman menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Mereka langsung berdiri tegap kembali. Salah tingkah. Begitulah sikap mereka berdua. Shikamaru yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan Ino yang pura-pura membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Membuat Inoichi tersenyum simpul.

Ino tentu saja sangat malu. Ayahnya memergoki insiden tak sengaja ini. Beruntung lorong tempat mereka berada sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Jika tidak? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Tapi, ini sudah waktunya makan siang!" ujar Inoichi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua insan yang wajahnya sekarang tak jauh dengan kepiting rebus. Jika di perhatikan baik-baik, bahu sang Direktur berguncang menahan tawa. Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

'Dasar anak muda!' batin Inoichi sambil terus terkikik. Beberapa karyawan yang melihatnya memberikan tatapan 'apakah-anda-baik-baik-saja?' padanya.

* * *

><p>"Hei pemalas! Kenapa baru kemari? Kau belum makan, kan?" Nara Yoshino—ibu Shikamaru, menyambut anaknya yang berjalan masuk ke restoran miliknya. Sekilas ia seperti melihat rona merah hinggap di pipi putranya itu.<p>

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, tangannya memainkan dasi yang terikat di lehernya. Melihat tingkah tak biasa dari anaknya yang pemalas ini, Yoshino memukul kepala Shikamaru.

Duak

"Ouch. Kaasan!" rintih Shikamaru. "Kenapa memukul kepalaku? Mendokusai~" tanyanya kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau aneh sekali. Memainkan dasimu, seperti bukan kau saja," ujarnya. "Ayo makan!" di tariknya tangan Shikamaru menuju meja bernomor 7.

Shikamaru duduk dengan malas. "Ittedakimasu!" ujarnya. Tangannya memisah sumpit dan langsung melahap makanan di hadapannya. Saat akan menyumpit nasi, matanya melihat sosok sang direktur tengah tertawa dengan…

"Ino," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Yoshino yang mendengar gumaman Shikamaru, menoleh dan melihat anaknya sedang terpaku pada seorang gadis berkepang dua di meja no 11.

"Oh. Yamanaka-san dan putrinya ya?" ujar Yoshino.

Shikamaru menoleh cepat ke arah ibunya. "Pu-putrinya? Maksud ibu gadis berkepang dua itu—" ia berhenti sejenak. "—putri Yamanaka-san?"

"Ya, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Tapi biasanya ia tidak memakai kacamata," Yoshino tersenyum menatap Ino yang sedang menyuapi sepotong onigiri kepada sang ayah. "Cantik ya!" pujinya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini hinggap di pikirannya. 'Pantas saja Ino menjadi sedikit ketakutan saat Yamanaka-san memergoki insiden tadi,' batin Shikamaru sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu itu anak Yamanaka-san?" tebak Yoshino.

BINGO

Tebakan Yoshino sangat tepat, membuat Shikamaru mendadak menjadi gugup. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, mengalihkan pembicaraan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Yoshino kesal karena anaknya ini tak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku lupa kalau ada pekerjaanku yang harus di selesaikan. _Troublesome_," ia meraih segelas ocha dan meminumnya. "Jaa Kaasan!" kakinya berlari kecil meninggalkan restoran milik keluarganya itu.

"Hei pemalas! Jangan pulang telat!" teriak Yoshino.

Shikamaru hanya mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali berlari menuju kantornya.

* * *

><p>Inoichi berjalan keluar restoran sambil merangkul Ino. Sesekali tangannya mengusap kepala anaknya itu. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan hingga tak menyadari Sai telah berdiri sambil bersedekap di depan mereka.<p>

"Kekasih gelap, eh?" sindir Sai.

Inoichi melepaskan rangkulannya. Matanya menatap tajam mata _onyx_ milik Sai. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan kesal. Ia ingin memukul wajah sok ramah Sai itu. Tapi jika ia lakukan itu, penyamarannya akan terbongkar atau yang lebih parah ia akan dicap menjadi kekasih gelap ayahnya. Hiy… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino merinding.

Sai tersenyum sinis. "Akui saja," tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah Ino. "Gadis culun itu, kekasih gelap Yamanaka-san 'kan?"

Plok… Plok… Plok…

Seseorang bertepuk tangan dari kejauhan. Serentak mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

'Huh, jangan lagi!' batin Inoichi kesal. Ia sudah lelah terdesak oleh Sai. Jangan sampai karyawan kesayangannya itu menambah kekesalannya.

"Ck, drama yang membosankan! _Troublesome_," ejek Shikamaru. "Kau kurang berbakat menjadi aktor, Sai."

Tangan Sai mengepal. Ia selalu kalah bicara jika dihadapkan dengan Nara jenius satu ini. Mulutnya terbuka akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun.

Ino yang melihat itu, tak hanya diam. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Takut?"

Sai menggeram kesal. "Grrr… Kau…" mukanya merah menahan amarah yang memuncak. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ino membuka kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum manis. Telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau kenal siapa aku?"

Nafas Sai tercekat. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ternyata gadis _Office Girl_ culun itu, yang dia anggap kekasih gelap sang Direktur adalah Yamanaka Ino, anak dari sang Direktur dan orang yang diam-diam disukainya.

Inoichi terkekeh melihat ekspresi langka Sai. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit terpesona dengan keindahan bola mata Ino yang tidak lagi tertutupi kacamata berlensa tebal.

Ino bertolak pinggang. Senyum mengejek masih bertengger manis di bibirnya. "Ada apa Sai yang terhormat? Tertarik padaku, eh?" ucap Ino.

'_Shit_!' batin Sai geram. Gadis itu membalas perkataannya semalam. Matanya mengerling ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Ino tadi.

Karena kesal, Sai berbalik pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang sedang mentertawakannya itu. "Ugh, Sial!" geramnya. Jari-jari pucatnya mencengkeram helaian rambut hitam _ebony_-nya.

Setelah melihat Sai telah hilang dari pandangannya, Inoichi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Bibirnya bergerak pelan. "Shikamaru, kau sudah tahu tentang penyamaran putriku ini?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kaku. "Ya sebenarnya saya juga baru tahu tadi saat makan siang," ujarnya.

Inoichi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali merangkul Ino. "Tousan kan sudah bilang, jangan makan di restoran Nara. Begini kan jadinya!" katanya lembut sambil menyentil hidung bangir putrinya.

"Ouch… Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya," Ino menggosok pelan hidungnya. "Padahal baru dua hari aku menyamar," lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bicarakan lebih lanjut di kantor! Kita jadi menarik perhatian orang banyak," ajak Inoichi. Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan meninggalkan halaman restoran Nara.

* * *

><p>Inoichi memasuki ruangannya diikuti Ino dan Shikamaru yang terlihat sering curi-curi pandang. Ia duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di Sofa hijau yang berada tak jauh dari jendela.<p>

"Shikamaru, kau sudah tahu kalau kau terpilih menjadi calon direktur bersama Sai?" Inoichi membuka suara. Matanya menatap lurus kepada Shikamaru yang sedang memegang dagunya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. 'Mendokusai~' tambahnya dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya di hadapan sosok Direkturnya ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu," Ino ikut berbicara. Ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada sang ayah. "Ini, tousan."

Inoichi menerima kertas pemberian Ino dan langsung menyimpan kertas tersebut di atas meja tanpa membuka atau membacanya terlebih dahulu. "Shikamaru, kau tentu tahu aku yang sudah tua ini pasti akan pensiun?" ujarnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

Inoichi tersenyum. "Dan tentu saja aku harus memiliki penerus perusahaanku ini," ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shikamaru. "Berdasarkan penilaian yang di lakukan oleh putriku, kaulah yang terpilih menjadi penerusku."

Mata Shikamaru yang tadinya mengantuk melebar kaget. "Saya? Bukan Sai?" tanyanya linglung. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jabatan yang ia idam-idamkan itu.

"Tentu saja," Inoichi menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Mana mungkin aku memberikan jabatan ini padanya, setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi."

"Tapi, apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda ini? Mengangkat saya yang pemalas ini menjadi…" suara baritone Shikamaru terdengar lirih. "…Direktur?" lanjutnya.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin mengangkatmu sebagai Direktur yang baru!" ujarnya tegas. Kaki berbalut sepatu _pantovel_ itu pun kembali menuju mejanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Shikamaru yang sedang linglung. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putri semata wayangnya yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru, entah kenapa wajah sang putri sedikit bersemu. Melihatnya, Inoichi hanya dapat tersenyum simpul.

"Ehem," Inoichi berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana. "Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, Shikamaru. Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku."

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membungkuk sopan kepada Inoichi. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya tersebut.

Blam

"Selamat…" ujar seseorang saat Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Direktur. Sai—pemilik suara tadi mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap bingung kepada Sai. matanya menatap bergantian ke wajah Sai dan tangan Sai yang terulur.

Sai hanya tersenyum ramah. "Selamat kau sudah terpilih menjadi Direktur baru!" ujarnya lagi. Tangannya tetap dalam keadaan terulur.

"Kau menguping?" tanya Shikamaru. Sai hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru menyambut uluran tangan Sai dan menjabatnya. "Arigatou," Shikamaru menarik tangannya. Ia ingin bertanya apa Sai tidak marah padanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Shika-kun~" ucap Sai—seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru. "Aku sadar, aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan jabatan tersebut," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sai. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya.

Senyum ramah yang bertengger di bibir Sai berubah menjadi senyum jahil. Setelah menepuk balik bahu putra tunggal Nara tersebut, kakinya melangkah pelan. Ia bersiul pelan.

"Jatuh cinta kepada OG gadungan tak buruk juga. Semoga berhasil!"

* * *

><p>Ino masih saja duduk di atas vespanya. Ia terus memperhatikan langit yang memerah oleh pancaran mars. Sesekali angin sore menerbangkan daun-daun kering di tempat Ino berada. Halaman parkir perusahaan ayahnya sudah sepi—hanya terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang masih bertengger dengan manisnya.<p>

TUK

"Awww…" pekik Ino saat sebuah pulpen terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil pulpen di depannya. Sebuah kertas terselip di tangkai pulpen tersebut. Ia pun mengambil kertas yang terhimpit di tangkai pulpen itu.

_Aku bukan pujangga_

_Aku pun bukan penyair_

_Aku hanya orang yang ingin kau tahu_

_Bahwa aku cinta kamu_

_I Love you…_

"He? Siapa yang menulis surat ini?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sengaja matanya melihat tulisan yang sangat kecil di pojok kiri bawah kertas.

_(mendokusai~)_

Blush. Wajah Ino seketika memerah saat tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Senyum simpul tercetak di bibirnya.

"Ahaha… sekali pemalas tetap saja pemalas. Dasar_ Lazy Dear_," ujar Ino geli.

"Eh, apa katamu tadi? _Lazy Dear_?" tanya Shikamaru yang secara tiba-tiba ada di belakang Ino.

"Shi-Shika. Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Ino tergagap karena kaget.

"Sudah lama. Tadi kau bilang _Lazy Dear_? Padaku?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? _Dear lazy_? Padamu?" Mata aquamarine Ino membesar setelah mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. "Bu-bukan. Bukan _Lazy Dear_, tapi_Lazy Deer_."

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tadi kau menyebut _Lazy Dear_, bukan _Lazy Deer_…" ujarnya sewot.

"Bukan… aku menyebut _Lazy Deer_ kok!" balas Ino tak kalah sewot.

"Hah… mendokusai~" keluh Shikamaru. Rasanya ia tak salah dengar, kalau Ino menyebutnya _Lazy Dear_.

"Err… sudah sore, aku mau pulang. Jaa~" ujar Ino sambil menyalakan motor vespanya dan segera meninggalkan Shikamaru di halaman parkir.

"Hei!" panggil Shikamaru kepada Ino. Tapi yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Terpaksa harus ikut dengan mobil Sai. _Troublesome_…" keluh Shikamaru. Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah pelan meninggalkan halaman parkir.

"_Love you too_!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang berteriak itu.

"Ino?" Shikamaru membeo. "Hei! Aku ikut pulang denganmu!" teriaknya.

Di kejauhan Ino menggeleng. "Pulang saja dengan Sai. Jaa~" ujarnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hei! Kau cur—"

Din… Din…

"Butuh tumpangan, Nara-kun?" tanya Sai dari dalam mobil. Senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hah… mendokusai~"

* * *

><p>Di ruangannya, Inoichi tersenyum bahagia melihat putri kecilnya telah dewasa. Ia bersyukur telah mengiyakan rencana Ino, yang ternyata berjalan lancer dan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.<p>

Mendapatkan direktur baru sekaligus calon menantu. Membahagiakan bukan?

~ Owari ~

_**Gimana? Apa kurang panjang?**_

_**Genrenya masuk gak sih? Diaz pusing mau di masukin ke genre apa ini fic. =='**_

_**Ya sudahlah, bilang aja di kotak review ya! ^^**_

_**Jaa~**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_


End file.
